Passenger service units are found in commercial or passenger aircraft above the rows of seats and are used to provide various service functions to the passengers. Typically these service functions include reading lights, personal air outlets, commonly referred to as gaspers, illuminated display symbols, and a flight attendant call. The controls for these service functions are generally disposed on a service panel of the passenger service unit above the seats.
One major disadvantage of the service function control is location. For example, it may be difficult for a shorter passenger, a child, or a passenger with limited mobility to reach the controls of the service panel. Thus, the passenger may not have the ability to turn on the reading light, adjust the air flow of the personal air outlet, or adjust the direction or position of either the reading light or the personal air outlet.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of aircraft passenger service unit controls.